


Incentive

by lasairfhiona



Series: love_bingo [3]
Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is someone Chris wants but he doesn't feel he's making the progress he wants to to be able to go for it.  Basically set between the movies.</p><p>Thanks to sharpiesgal for the beta read and the title</p><p>love_bingo: Prompt: I will survive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incentive

When the door slid closed behind him, Chris used the remote to lock it and basically put up a 'do not disturb' sign. He was tired, sore and frustrated. His therapy was going good by everyone's standards. Everyone but his, hence his frustration. He wasn't a man to be patient and wait. Take things slow wasn't in his vocabulary. He was a 'take the bull by the horns' kind of man. If there was something he wanted he went for it and most of the time he got it.

There was something he wanted, or rather someone he wanted. But he wanted to be walking when he made his move. He didn't want to rely on his canes for support or his chair when he was too tired to stand. He wanted to be able to stride across the room and grab said man by his shirt and kiss him senseless. 

Dropping onto the sofa, he sighed in relief. The fire that had been burning in his legs since he left his therapy session had dulled since his legs were no longer having to support his weight. Reaching for the PADD he'd left sitting on the sofa and thumbed it on to the novel he'd been reading.

The door chime caught him by surprise. He wasn't expecting anyone and most of the friends he had left knew to steer clear of him on days he'd had therapy sessions. Obviously, his visitor was brave enough to ignore the do not disturb message that would have played and knocked anyway.

Grabbing his canes, he rose and slowly made his way to the door. Touching the panel, he allowed the door to unlock and slide open. 

"Dr. McCoy," he greeted. McCoy was the last person he expected to find standing on his doorstep. 

"Admiral."

Chris stood aside to allow the doctor to come in, "Please..." He said, gesturing toward the lounge. "What brings you here?"

"Enterprise has been doing milk runs so I thought since we had more than a twenty-four hour turn around this time I’d come see how you were progressing," McCoy said as he followed Chris.

Gesturing toward the easy chair, Chris settled into the spot he had previously been sitting. "They tell me I'm making great progress, but..." 

McCoy laughed as he dropped into a chair facing Chris. "Doesn't feel like you're progressing fast enough?"

"Exactly," Chris grumbled.

"You do understand that the body takes time to heal?" McCoy pointed out.

Chris sighed, "You can't just wave your magic instrument over me and make it better?" He knew as he said it that it was ridiculous and that he already had McCoy wave a magic instrument over him, his hands, and had saved his life. He owed the fact that he could even walk with the canes to Dr. McCoy. Knowing that still didn't stop him from wanting more though. 

McCoy laughed again and Chris couldn't help but smile at the sound. McCoy's laugh was infectious. "I know," he said with a wry chuckle, "you already did."

"In a manner of speaking," McCoy chuckled. "Are you still in a lot of pain?"

Chris shrugged. He wasn't in pain per say. "Not pain like before, aching from therapy and being on them, yes."

McCoy leaned forward, his elbows on his knees until he was closer to Chris. "Look at it this way. The pain reminds you that you survived."

Chris laughed. "Yeah, I guess I have a lot of reminders."

"Incentive?"

Leaning forward to mirror McCoy's position, Chris nodded and said quietly, "For a lot of things, Doctor."

"Jesus, call me Len already."

"Only if you call me Chris."

"Deal," Len agreed. "Now besides walking without pain, what do you need incentive for?"

Chris thought for a moment. He couldn't put into words. How did he tell the object of his desire that he was just that? So he did what he always did, he reached out and took a hold of Len's uniform pulling him closer and setting his lips to Len's.

Len retuned his kiss and Chris smiled into it. The kiss didn't last long but Chris kept his head against Len's. This is what he wanted this is what he'd been working so hard for and here it was, right in his hands. This is why he'd survived when all he'd wanted to do was quit. 

"Are you hungry?" Len asked pulling back a little.

Chris laughed at the absurdity of the question. "Yes."

Len stood and held out his hand for Chris. When Chris took it, Len pulled him to his feet and up against his body in one swift move. Kissing him. "Dinner first and then we have the rest of the evening to explore this if this is what you want."

"Yeah," Chris answered. "I pushed and survived so I could do this." Chris grabbed Len's shirt again and gave it a tug to bring Len closer to kiss him one more time. 

"Was it worth it?" Len asked with a smirk.

"Definitely." Chris answered reaching back for his canes. Everything he went through to survive and recover was definitely worth this moment and what he was sure to come.


End file.
